


Bath Time

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No warnings.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings.

Title: Bath Time  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: HP/DM  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) challenge: #43: Bath  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: No warnings.

  
~

Bath Time

~

“Be still,” Harry scolded. Rose simply squealed and waved her arms, splashing water over the walls and Harry.

Wiping his face, Harry grumbled, “Wasn’t planning _my_ bath now.”

Another wave of water hit him and Rose giggled as Harry sputtered. “Your mother owes me,” he told her as he finished washing her.

Both were damp when they returned, and Hermione smiled as she retrieved Rose. “Thanks, Harry,” she said.

“You missed a spot,” Draco purred.

Harry frowned. “Oh?”

“Behind your ear. Fortunately,” Draco said. “I’m happy to help you wash.”

Suddenly, an immediate bath didn’t sound half bad.

~


End file.
